Remnant of a Devil
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This idea came after playing and beating Devil May Cry 5, great game that I highly recommend, and will likely do another story like this one as Vergil is to cool to only be limited to being in one story! Also there will be spoilers in this for those that haven't played DMC 5 or don't already know the plot of it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The Schnee Family home was a large manor with the interior being in various shades of white, grey, and blue. The courtyard behind the manor is surrounded by archways, with a large fountain at the end. The fountain has the Schnee emblem on it with wings around it. It has two gardens with small hedges with the stone ground having flower symbols engraved in them.

Currently the courtyard was occupied by a single person, an eight-year-old boy. The boy had spiky snow white hair, a pale fair complexion, and pale blue eyes. His attire consisted of a black zipped-up turtleneck, dark green pants, and tall brown boots with two golden buckles at the top.

This boy was Naruto Schnee, the older twin brother to Weiss Schnee.

Currently Naruto was holding a practice O-Katana as he stood in his stance while he grabbed the swords hilt. Breathing in deeply Naruto pulled blade slightly out of the scabbard with click.

'Judgement Cut.' Thought Naruto sliding back while appearing to have only unsheathed and resheathed his blade

Only a distortion of air to go out from him before a vortex of sword slashes appeared in front of him slashing apart one of stone pillars leaving several gashes in the stone. Once the vortex vanished Naruto walked up to the pillar running his hand along the marks his attack left with a frown.

'Still not good enough, that should have cut clean through it.' Naruto thought disappointed knowing he still had a lot of work to do

Turning away from the pillar Naruto headed back inside the manor only to be greeted by twin.

"Naruto I require a sparring partner." Weiss said with her hands on her hips

"Then go find Winter, I'm sure she'll entertain you for a while." Said Naruto walking past her

"I can't she's at the Academy right now. Besides I need someone I know I can beat." Weiss said rather arrogantly in Naruto's opinion

Not even giving a response to this Naruto continued on his way leaving his sister to get angry at him ignoring her.

Just because she was given the best tutors the Schnee money can buy she believes she's better than him, simply because he refused any help from any combat tutors. After all why would he need any help from tutors when all the help he needs come from his on memories.

It has been happening for as long as Naruto can remember, he would have dreams of another life one not his own, memories of a man with seemingly limitless power at his disposal. It didn't take Naruto long to realize it was possible that these memories were possibility the result of him seeing a past life of himself.

A life where he was once Vergil, a Son of Sparda and older twin brother to Dante.

The memories Naruto has seen so far mostly just revolve around Vergil's fighting style with the Yamato blade and his fights with his brother Dante. It was useful to Naruto to be able to learn Vergil's Dark Slayer Style, though he knows it won't be on the same level as Vergil's mastery of the style, not unless he had the Yamato.

'I can only make due with regular swords until I can either regain the Yamato or find a blade close enough to its power.' Naruto thought looking at his practice sword clenched in his hand

Power, he needs more power.

*Timeskip-Three Years*

"Never in my life did I think you would embarrass our family in such a way Naruto! Do you have any idea what you did?!" Jacques demanded glaring down at his oldest son who didn't flinch or look away, in fact he looked bored

"I backhanded an annoying little shit." Naruto stated without any remorse which only fueled to anger Jacques further

The reason for this was due to earlier that night a party was hosted at the Schnee Manor, with Weiss opening with one of her performances. Personally Naruto thought such things were pointless and only served to make his father look good in front of other like-minded fools.

Naruto's relationships with his family have only deteriorated as time passed, with Winter joining the Atlas Military, his mother Willow turning to alcoholism to cope with being married to a cold and uncaring man, Weiss turning into a perfect little princess, and Naruto just simply hated his father and his younger brother Whitley who despite being only ten-years-old was already turning into a mini-Jacques.

Naruto still remembered when things had gotten even worse on his and Weiss's tenth birthday when their father didn't show up. When their mother confronted him about it, Jacques finally admitted that he only married their mother for the Schnee family name. Judging by Weiss's and their mothers expression Naruto felt they already knew and Jacques simply confirmed it, Naruto already knew this since it wasn't hard to tell that someone like Jacques could only ever care about themselves and increasing their status.

After that it was separate dinners, separate balconies at Weiss's recitals, a glass of wine here a glass of wine there. Then it was no dinners, no recitals, and entire bottles of wine leading to an even worse childhood than when Jacques would come home angry over something the White Fang did.

Personally Naruto thought they were acting like children throwing tantrums rather than grown adults, if his mother was so unhappy then she could just divorce Jacques and take back the SDC considering it was hers by blood, all the claim Jacques had was that he married into the family.

But back to the matter at hand.

After an hour at the party Naruto planned to leave, unfortunately he was stopped by a rather annoying brat, the son of one of Jacques's many questionable business partners. The brat didn't seem to take the hint when Naruto continuously walked away from him, just kept following him and talking about some nonsense Naruto didn't really care about. Finally Naruto told the brat that he had no desire to be around some snot-nosed trust fund brat who's only friends are ones that he paid.

And yes he said those exact words to him.

The brat took offense to that and threatened to tell his parents unless Naruto apologized. Naruto's response had been to punch him in the face in front of the entire party and all the guests.

This lead to Jacques dragging Naruto to his office and shouting at him for nearly half an hour while Naruto looked on bored.

"Hm, you say something." Naruto said looking to Jacques who scowled at his son not paying attention

"I said you will go out there and apologize to everyone for that embarrassing display and to the boy you hit, is that clear." Jacques demanded, Naruto pondering over his words

"I'll consider it…" Naruto said, Jacques about to order him to do it until Naruto spoke again

"When mother stops drinking, the Grimm take over the world, and hell freezes over." Finished Naruto

Jacques was now shaking in anger while his face turned red.

"That's it! Your misbehavior has gone on long enough, as of this moment you are no longer the heir of the Schnee Dust Company that title now goes to Weiss!" Jacques shouted, though Naruto still remained unfazed

"Go ahead." Said Naruto with a shrug, surprising Jacque having hoped that would finally get the desired reaction from his son

"Make Weiss the heiress, I don't really care cause at the end of the day it doesn't matter. You know why?" Naruto asked rhetorically before speaking again not giving Jacques time to respond

"It's because I actually have Schnee blood in me, but you, you can only claim the name through marriage, without that you're nothing." Said Naruto with a small smirk

This caused Jacques's already red face to begin turning purple before he brought his hand up then down at Naruto. Though just before his hand could connect with Naruto's face, it was stopped by Naruto grabbing his wrist. His smirk widening Naruto began squeezing Jacques wrist tightly making the man wince in pain. Kicking his feet out under him Naruto brought Jacques down to his eye level.

Before Jacques could anything Naruto threw him over his shoulder where he slammed against the back wall into his portrait before falling to the ground. Then he started screaming in pure agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jacques screamed as he clenched his right stump where his arm used to be

Naruto smirked at his fathers screams of pain and agony while he held his severed right arm, which he had torn straight off at the elbow. After listening to Jacques screams of pain a while longer Naruto finally got tired and punched the man in the face knocking him out. Throwing the severed arm into the air Naruto created an orange glyph below as the arm caught fire before being burned to ash thus ending any chance of it being reattached.

The reason Naruto ripped Jacques arm was rather simple, he wanted to finally show the bastard he wasn't all-powerful and Naruto knew he wouldn't reveal the truth of how it happened as that'd mean revealing he was attacked and crippled by his own son and Jacques's pride wouldn't allow him to let anyone know a child brought him to his knees.

For now though he has some packing to do, he wants to be out of Atlas long before Jacques wakes up or anyone finds before he bleeds out.

*Timeskip-Four Years*

In outskirts on the continent of Anima a raven bird was seen flying in the sky looking down at the ground below before spotting a cave. Flying down low the raven immediately transformed into a woman who landed on the ground in the front of the cave.

The woman had long jet black hair tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers, while a full-face Grimm mask resembling a Nevermore covered her face. Her attire consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings and black heels with red soles.

This woman was Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen Tribe, and, as of eight years ago, the new Spring Maiden.

'It should be here.' Raven thought entering the cave with her hand on her blade ready to draw at a moment's notice

Not to long ago Raven had heard rumors of an O-Katana hidden somewhere on the outskirts of Anima, from what she's heard the blade was apparently a powerful one with supposedly magical powers as no matter what anyone tries no one has been able to grab it without getting a rather painful shock.

'If it's true and this thing does have magic powers than perhaps my Maiden powers will let me take it.' Raven thought

Plus it never hurts to have a powerful weapon to go along with her own powers, just another tool to better protect her tribe from Salem and Ozpins little war.

'And there it is.' Thought Raven entering a large antechamber where she saw the O-Katana floating in midair in the center of the chamber

Getting the closer look Raven had to admit it was a beautifully crafted blade. The guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and dark blue material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end along with a navy blue sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

'Yeah this is definitely going to be mine.' Raven thought smirking behind her mask reaching to grab the sword making sure to activate her Maiden powers so as to not be shocked

Only to be surprised when the blade suddenly past her back towards the entrance where she then heard a voice.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's impolite to touch others belongings." Said a male voice

Whirling around Raven gripped her swords hilt to see who managed to sneak up on her. The person she saw was wearing a long hooded brown cloak concealing their face but Raven could still make out the icy blue eyes and snow white hair peeking out from underneath. But what had Raven's attention was that he was now holding the O-Katana in his left hand.

'How did he manage to sneak up on me? More importantly how did he manage to summon the blade to him?' Raven thought

"Look buddy I'm not interested in a fight so how about you hand over that sword and we'll both be on our way." Raven said preferring to not fight an unknown opponent especially one that's able to sneak up on her

While she's confident she could handle this guy with her Maiden powers, she'd rather not run the risk of him escaping and spreading word that would undoubtedly reach the ears of Ozpin and Salem.

The stranger remained silent before making a "Tsk" sound, then before Raven could even blink he vanished leaving only his cloak fluttering to cave floor. Raven gasped in shock when a slash mark appeared on her mask before it split in half and revealed her shocked expression.

Hearing an exhale of breath behind her Raven slowly looked behind her to see the stranger slowly sheathing the katana.

'I… I didn't even see him move… just how strong is this guy?' Raven thought shocked at the speed he displayed having never seen anyone move that fast not even Hunters with a speed Semblance

Without his cloak on Raven took the time to take in his features. Spiky snow white hair, icy pale blue eyes, pale complexion, and three scars on each cheek resembling whiskers. His attire consisted of a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining; the coat also features identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of gold. Under the coat he wore a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

'Wait… that's Naruto Schnee.' Raven realized remembering when word spread that one of the Schnee children went missing and now here was in front of her

Even more Raven realized that a fifteen-year-old kid managed to attack her before she could even react. That wasn't only a blow to her pride but also worried Raven, as if he's already this strong how strong would he be when he reaches his prime.

Raven watched silently as Naruto turned his back on her, something that normally would have angered the Tribe Leader but given what he's already shown he can do she is hesitant to try engaging him, before drawing the sword again. To her surprise Raven watched as he slashed the space ahead of him first vertically then horizontally leaving glowing lines where his sword passed through. Then the lines opened up revealing a portal.

'How did he do that? The Schnee Semblance is Glyphs and I've never heard of one being able to open a portal before. Or is it that sword?' Raven thought feeling herself ask more questions with each passing moment

"That attack was the first and only warning to you and anyone else that tries to take the Yamato. Do so again and I will kill you Spring Maiden." Naruto said as he stepped through the portal that closed behind him

'He knew?!' Thought Raven shocked again that he knew she was the Spring Maiden

Staring at the space where the portal had just been for a few moments, Raven finally turned back to the exit and left the cave. One thing she knew was, Naruto Schnee needed to be avoided at all cost and hope he didn't join up with Salem. The thought alone made Raven fearful of what the end result would be.

But something else inside her persisted, the power and strength he displayed intrigued and interested Raven and also made her curious of just who Naruto Schnee was.

*Timeskip-Two Years*

Naruto walked through the empty streets of Vale with Yamato held firmly in his left hand, not having any particular direction in mind. It's been two years since he regained his blade and nearly three years since he regained all his memories and powers from his previous life as Vergil.

'Along with getting these damn marks.' Naruto thought rubbing the scars on his cheeks

He still remembers that terrible day, the screams of pain, the Grimm rampaging, and of course _her_ last words to him.

_"If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning."_

And it all ended the same, with that deranged lunatic and his twisted laughter all because he wasn't strong enough.

'Power, I needed more power.' Naruto thought looking at Yamato his eyes blazing with blue fire

He needed a greater power than what the Qliphoth gave him as Urizen, power surpassing the Sin Devil Trigger form, surpassing Nero's Devil Trigger.

'A power that can kill gods.' Naruto thought before thumbing his swords hilt making it click out of the sheathe

"What do you want." Said Naruto without turning around to face the person behind him

"I wished to speak with you Naruto Schnee." Said the person, Naruto turning his head to see a grey haired man wearing a black suit and a green scarf while wielding a cane

"Ozpin." Naruto said recognizing the Headmaster of Beacon Academy

"You know who I am." Stated Ozpin

"Yes, now what do you want." Naruto repeated, as Ozpin walked towards him

"I wish to offer you a place at my school." Answered Ozpin without beating around the bush

He had heard enough rumors and whispers about the missing Schnee child to know it would be Ozpins, and humanities, best interest that Naruto was an ally rather than an enemy.

"And why would I waste my time attending a school with children?" Questioned Naruto

"For one your sister Weiss will be attending Beacon this year." Ozpin said, Naruto making a "Tsk" noise

"I could care less where my sister is going." Retorted Naruto having heard that Weiss hasn't changed at all since he left and in fact has only grown more into a spoiled brat

Knowing the conversation was over Naruto walked away from the Headmaster, only to stop at the man's next words.

"Does the name Dante ring any bells." Ozpin said, stopping Naruto in his tracks

'Dante, he's here to?' Naruto thought having only believed he was reincarnated but if Dante was here as well…

"Prove it." Stated Naruto regarding the Headmaster with narrowed eyes

"Ebony and Ivory, Rebellion, Devil Sword Dante, and the Yamato. These are the weapons you both used during your final confrontation correct." Said Ozpin, Naruto's eyes narrowing further

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded

"They will be attending Beacon this year as well, if you wish to meet them you are more than welcome to join the Academy." Said Ozpin

Naruto's hands clenched in anger at being manipulated by this man, but the chance at meeting his past life's brother again was tempting. Plus there should be a relic under Beacon and the Fall Maiden as well.

"Very well, I will attend Beacon Academy. But if you are lying to me, I will send you to your next life screaming in agony." Naruto said lowly, Ozpin nodding slowly while worried that he was aware of at least his reincarnating

How much he truly knew remained to be seen though. Ozpin could only hope he wasn't making a mistake in inviting him to Beacon.

**So, what did you think, good. That's right Naruto is the reincarnation of Vergil and Weiss's elder twin brother, so he's already got a lot of eyes on him. Not only that but he's regained Yamato and is seeking the power to kills gods, I wonder why, well I'm not since I already know but I'm sure you all are wondering. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll going to Beacon along with meeting the special ladies of Team RWBY, along with a reunion between twins, both past and current twins that you'll soon see. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Wow…" Said two girls as they stepped off the airship and took in their first look at Beacon Academy

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" The older of the two girls said

The girl, who was seventeen-years-old, had long silver/white hair worn loose that went down to her hips, pale white skin, and lilac eyes. Her attire consisted of a black strapless tube top covering her breasts and showed plenty cleavage, an open red mini-jacket that stopped just above her abdomen, black fingerless driving gloves, skintight blue jeans, a black studded belt with a holster on the back containing twin pistols, one black and the other white, and black steel toed combat boots.

This was Yang Xiao Long.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Said the younger girl

She is a fair-skinned young girl, around two years younger than Yang, with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

This is Ruby Rose, Yang's younger half-sister.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said grabbing Ruby by her hood

Sure, she understood Ruby's fascination and love of different weapons, considering Yang's ever-growing collection of Devil Arms that she's been recollecting, but they were still just weapons.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Retorted Ruby excitedly

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked motioning to folded weapon on Ruby's back, which Ruby immediately pulled out and transformed into its scythe form

"Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby trailed off, knowing she wasn't exactly the most social of people, given she only had a few friends back at Signal.

Yang smiled as she playfully pushed her sister's hood over her face.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked, as Ruby pulled her hood back

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Questioned Ruby

"Well… actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Said Yang quickly as a group of people surrounded her and dashed down

Though as she ran down the road, Yang stiffened and looked back as she felt something familiar, something from another life.

'Vergil?' Yang thought

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked rapidly spinning dizzily from the sudden stampede.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." Muttered Ruby as she fell over crashing into a pile of luggage

"What are you doing?!" Demanded a female voice, the source of the voice now standing over Ruby

It was a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

This was Weiss Schnee.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized as she pushed herself up

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss demanded with her hands on her hips, as Ruby grabbed one of the cases not sure what to say

"Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" Said Weiss snatching the case from Ruby before opening it revealing it was filled with Dust

"This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby muttered rubbing her head

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss questioned pulling out a bottle of Dust and started shaking it

"Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby coughed when the Dust got in her face

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss demanded

Ruby's face scrunched up as more Dust flew in her face until finally, she sneezed causing an explosion of flames, snowflakes, electricity in front of Weiss. The bottle of Dust she was holding flew out of her hand and rolled right to the feet of another girl.

The girl is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She also has a black bow tied on top of her head and if one looked closely enough, they could see it twitching.

This is Black Belladonna.

Picking up the bottle Blake looked away from her book seeing the Schnee Dust logo on the bottle. Looking over to where it came from, Blake saw Ruby and Weiss covered in soot.

Unknown to them a fourth person was watching with narrowed icy blue eyes when they saw Weiss.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss shouted glaring at Ruby

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologized poking her index finger together

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Questioned Weiss

"Well, I-I..." Ruby stuttered knowing she was younger than the rest of the new students

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss ordered, while Ruby finally got fed up with being talked down to by this girl

Though before she could tell her off someone beat her to it.

"Oh Weiss, for some reason I'm not surprised to see you haven't changed one bit." Said a voice that Weiss recognized as her eyes widened in shock

'That, that voice, it can't be.' Weiss thought looking to where it came from and saw someone, she never thought she'd see again

But there he was, he might have been older, wearing different clothing, and had scars on his cheeks but she'd recognize her own brother, her own twin, no matter what.

"Naruto?" Weiss whispered seeing her brother after all these years

"Don't look so surprised dear sister, it's unbecoming of you." Said Naruto, as Weiss snapped out of her shock

"What're you doing here? How did you escape? When did you escape? Where did you get that sword?" Weiss asked

"Escaped?" Questioned Naruto with a raised brow

"The White Fang? Father said that those animals broke into the manor, where they injured him and kidnapped you." Weiss said, as that was what Jacques told everyone that happened to avoid anyone learning the truth that he had his ass handed to him by his own son, who then fled his own home.

'The fool actually gave that as an excuse, and what's more, people actually believed it?!' Naruto thought in amusement, at how stupid people can be.

Atlas had one of the strongest and most powerful militaries of the Four Kingdoms. Schnee Manor also had a small army of guards and a top of the line security system, and yet people actually believe the White Fang managed to sneak into Schnee Manor cripple Jacques Schnee and kidnap his oldest son. If the White Fang could get that close to Jacques, they wouldn't have crippled him, they would have killed him along with the rest of the Schnee family

Naruto wasn't sure if he should laugh or shake his head.

"Yes, well I can assure, I was never kidnapped or held by prisoner by the White Fang. Though I can see between the two of us, I'm still the mature one given the… incident I just witnessed." Naruto said, with Weiss gaping at him in shock at what he just said.

"But she-"

"Apologized for knocking over your luggage. It was you who shook a bottle of Dust in her face and what, you didn't think something bad would happen." Naruto cutoff before turning to Ruby, who had remained silent through the entire conversation between the two siblings.

"I apologize on behalf of my sister; it appears in my absence her pride has grown exponentially and yet her brain remains that of the spoiled little princess she was as a child." Said Naruto looking at Weiss with cold eyes

Weiss flinched at both the insult of her own intelligence and how cold her brother was being to her. Not only that but his words hurt her, sure she'll admit she had been rather spoiled as a child compared to Naruto, and maybe she wasn't that nice to him. But he was still her twin and she did care about him, when her father had told their family he had been kidnapped by the White Fang, Weiss took it the hardest. She'd lost track of how many nights she cried herself to sleep as she imagined all the horrible things the White Fang was doing to him, not knowing if he was even alive or tortured to death.

And now here he was, after all these years, perfectly fine and the first thing he does is insult her. Yeah, it hurt Weiss more than she's willing to admit.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said Blake walking up with the Dust bottle still in hand, hiding her surprise at the appearance of the missing Schnee child's sudden appearance

"Finally! Some recognition!" Said Weiss quickly covering up the hurt she felt with her usual pride and arrogance

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake added just to knock Weiss down a few more pegs

'Hmph, I like her.' Thought Naruto smirking

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss huffed snatching the Dust bottle from Blake while her helpers gathered her luggage

Though she did look back at her brother tempted to go back and say… something to him, she didn't know what exactly. But she saw he wasn't looking at her and sighed before walking off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after Weiss as despite being rather stuck up she still wanted to leave a good impression on her future classmate

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Said Ruby turning to Blake only to see her walking away making Ruby collapse on the ground

"Welcome to Beacon..."

"Well that was rather rude." Stated Naruto frowning at where Blake walked off, Ruby's head shot up and looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You're still here?" Ruby asked confused as to why he didn't leave with his sister

"Yes, would you like to me leave?" Questioned Naruto with a raised brow

"Ah-ah-ah no, I just thought you'd go with your sister." Ruby said quickly not wanting to ruin her chance of actually getting to know some one at Beacon besides her sister

"Yes well, let's just say Weiss and I were never on the best terms and this is the first time we've seen each other in six years. Oh where are my manners, Naruto Schnee at your service." Naruto said, introducing himself to the silver-eyed girl.

"Ruby Rose." Said Ruby, before a third person spoke

"Uh hey… I'm Jaune." A blonde boy said awkwardly

He was a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. His attire was a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back.

"Hey… aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked recognizing the guy who threw up on Yang's boots

*Later*

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said as he, Ruby, and Naruto down a winding path next to a river

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said Ruby in between laughter, the corners of Naruto's mouth even twitching up after hearing what happened on the airship

He didn't arrive in an airship, he had just opened a portal with Yamato to arrive. Naruto had hoped to locate Dante's reincarnation, unfortunately they either are able to hide their presence from him or they haven't unlocked their Devil powers yet.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune asked

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted in embarrassment at the reminder of her exploding.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said, with Naruto and Ruby both gaining skeptical looks.

"Do they?" Ruby asked

"Or is that something your mother told you?" Added Naruto, with Jaune stuttering out a response.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said before stopping, causing Ruby to let out a short laugh and Naruto to smirk in amusement, before they descended into awkward silence.

"So... I got this thing!" Said Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose as it unfolded into it scythe mode

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked shocked she could even carry that giant thing

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby stated she changed it to its rifle mode

"A-wha...?"

"She means it's also a gun." Said Naruto, with Ruby nodding as she cocked her baby.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked eagerly to see what weapon he had

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" Said Jaune pulling out his sword

"Ooooohh!"

'At least someone can still appreciate the classics.' Naruto thought resting a hand on Yamato's hilt

He's perfectly fine with just his sword, and occasionally Beowulf when the situation called for a more personal touch.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said grabbing his sheathe which extended into a shield

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked touching the shield, Jaune fumbled with the shield when it fell off his arm and began retracting and expanding

All the while Naruto felt his eye twitch seeing Jaune didn't even know how to use his weapon, which angered Naruto at seeing anyone wielding a sword and not knowing how to use it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune said awkwardly since it wasn't that impressive next to a giant transforming scythe

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Asked Ruby

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune answered dejectedly

"Well… what about you Naruto what do you have?" Ruby questioned looking at the Schnee

In response Naruto grabbed Yamato's sheathe and pulled the blade out a little showing them the craftmanship.

"This is the Yamato. It doesn't transform, it's only a sword." 'A sword strong enough to cut through dimensions, but they don't need to know that.' Naruto said, while thinking the last part to himself.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby admitted

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune asked shocked she made that giant scythe

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked looking at the two

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered

"Yamato was given to me by my father." Replied Naruto

It wasn't technically a lie as it was given to him by Sparda, who was his father when he was Vergil.

"Sounds more like a family heirlooms to me! Well, I like them! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said, while Naruto gives her a deadpan look.

"Says the girl with a giant transforming scythe." Stated Naruto, causing Ruby opening her mouth to argue before closing it as she realized that he had a point, there.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune trailed off

"Don't let it discourage you Jaune, a gun can malfunction or run out of ammo. But a well-forged blade will never let you down." Said Naruto, Jaune looking up at that feeling a little better about his weapon

"Hmm. Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked looking around not sure where they were

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory. Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" Jaune asked when he heard Ruby laughing

"That's a 'no'. What about you Naruto do you know where to go?" Ruby asked while hoping he did know since neither she nor Jaune had any idea

Sighing Naruto motioned them to follow him, he had already scouted out Beacon Academy when he arrived and knew where to go.

Soon they arrived at the auditorium filled to the brim with people.

'They're here.' Naruto thought sensing someone with Devil power, that had to be Dante

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted with a wave when she saw her sister, though soon froze when she saw who she was with.

Naruto also stood still as soon as he saw Yang, just her appearance alone gave away who she was, the familiar twin guns she had also helped. Along with sensing multiple Devil Arms kept on her person.

'Dante/Vergil.' Naruto and Yang thought, respectively.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the-Naruto?" Ruby asked confused when she saw the Schnee waking up to her sister and Yang doing the same with Naruto.

Though Ruby was surprised by the uncharacteristically serious look her sister has, considering Yang was usually more laid-back and fun-loving, and it was rare to see her taking anything seriously. Without another word, Ruby ran over to them leaving Jaune behind.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune wondered not seeing a girl with long red hair looking at him

She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

This was Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row.

Pyrrha watched Jaune walk away for a moment before she looked to where Naruto was and was surprised to see him.

'Isn't that…' Pyrrha thought recognizing him only last time she saw him he was wearing more casual clothing and a black coat

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yang now stood directly in front of each other neither backing down. Ruby was looking between the two confused at what was going on and worried they might start fighting.

"Dante." Naruto said

"Vergil." Replied Yang

"I see you are still using those distasteful weapons." Said Naruto eyeing Ebony and Ivory

He never liked guns, finding them unworthy of a true warrior, he only needed Yamato, Beowulf, and any other melee weapons he can take from his enemies.

"They're called guns, and I seem to remember you used one against Arkham." Yang said as she drew her pistols from their holsters.

"Only because you couldn't hold onto them, which only proves that they are unreliable." Retorted Naruto

"You're just jealous that I have all the cool toys." Said Yang tauntingly, before turning to her sister and smiled as she put Ebony & Ivory away.

"How's your first day going, little sister? I can't imagine it's been good if you've had to deal with this buzzkill." Yang said, while crossing her arms under her bust.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Demanded Ruby while burying her confusion at how her sister and Naruto apparently knew each other

Ruby knew Yang occasionally left home without letting her or dad know where she was going and be gone for weeks, sometimes even months, on end. It worried their dad to no end going crazy with worry at Yang's sudden disappearance. The first time Yang left she had come back after two weeks Taiyang had been both relieved Yang came back unharmed and furious that she simply left without telling them she was leaving or where she was going. Yang had ended up grounded for two months after that, though after their dad talked with uncle Qrow and Ozpin, Yang had been given permission to actually leave home as long as she called.

Ruby had been a little jealous that her sister got to leave whenever she wanted without being punished. Though her jealously had faded when she saw each time Yang came back she had another weapon with her and she let Ruby see them when she brought them back. One of Yang's latest trips, just before they entered Beacon, ended with her coming home with a pair of gauntlets and grieves she called "Balrog".

They really creeped Ruby out, especially the yellow eyes on the back of the gauntlets, but they were still cool.

'Maybe they met each other during one of those times.' Ruby thought thinking they met each other during one of Yang's trips

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked not knowing their was an actual explosion

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby trailed off trying to remember what there was

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked smiling widely

"No, she in fact did explode." Said Naruto in Ruby's defense

"He's right! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said not seeing Weiss standing right next to her

"You!" Weiss shouted, Ruby panicking at her sudden appearance and jumped into her sisters arms

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried out

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Said Weiss, Naruto looking at Weiss incredulously

"What cliff? You weren't anywhere near a cliff." Naruto said, Weiss going to argue before realizing he was right they hadn't been near a cliff

But she wasn't about to admit he was right.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang deadpanned

"It was an accident." Ruby said getting out of her sisters arms

"It was an accident! What's this?" Ruby asked when Weiss held a pamphlet in front of her face

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family-" Weiss said speaking faster with each word until Naruto covered her mouth

"Feel free to ignore her, it's easier and causes less headaches." Said Naruto taking the pamphlet and tossing it aside, while Weiss pushed his hand away from her mouth

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby said unsure what else to say

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said looking between the two

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said holding out her hand, Weiss smiled seeming enthusiastic

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Said Weiss jamming her thumb at Jaune, who perked up at being noticed.

"Wow, really?!" Asked Ruby, as Weiss's smile and enthusiasm dropped and glared at Ruby

"No." Stated Weiss before wincing when Naruto elbowed her in the side with a glare aimed at her

Their attention was then drawn to the stage where Ozpin stood readying the microphone with Glynda Goodwitch beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said before stepping down and Goodwitch stepped up

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said while remembering her interactions with V, Vergil's human half, in her past life

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Added Ruby

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said to Weiss, who covered her face in exasperation

*That night*

Later all the students were laying down in their sleeping bags with only a few still awake. One of them being Ruby now wearing her pajama's consisting of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said dropping down next to Ruby also wearing her pajama's consisting of a black tank top with her flaming heart emblem in red and black boy shorts

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said not looking up from her journal

"I know I do~!" Yang purred looking at several shirtless guys and then Jaune walked by wearing footie pajamas and smiled at her making her groan

Though her grin quickly returned when she saw another guy.

"Hello~" Yang said, when she it was Naruto coming out of the locker room wearing only dark blue sweat pants and carrying Yamato, having refused to let his sword out of arms reach.

'Mama likey.' Thought Yang admiring Naruto's muscular physique

They might have been brothers in another life but here they weren't related, they weren't Dante and Vergil, and Yang really liked what she was seeing.

"What's that?" Yang asked noticing Ruby was writing something

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Answered Ruby

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang cooed not even reacting as a pillow was thrown in her face

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Retorted Ruby

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Said Yang

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby stated flipping over on her sleeping bag

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Said Yang only to get hit by another pillow

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet! Also there's Naruto too, I'm sure he counts as a friend… I think." Yang said adding the last part as an afterthought as if Naruto was like Vergil, besides just a physical resemblance, then he didn't really have friends, just associates.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on his sleeping bag sharpening Yamato, while it was impossible for the dark-forged blade to ever lose its edge, it helped distract him and pass the time.

"Hello." Said Pyrrha, wearing her pajama's consisting of a red tank top with emblem on the front and bronze short shorts, walking up to Naruto with the Devil looking up from his blade

"Hello Pyrrha, I wasn't aware you would be attending Beacon. I also heard you won your fourth tournament, congratulations." Naruto said, Pyrrha nodding and smiling

"Thank you, though I was a little disappointed you weren't participating this time around. And yes, I decided for a change a scenery from Mistral and thought Beacon was a good choice. But I am surprised you're here, I didn't think you'd attend a Huntsmen Academy." Pyrrha said, remembering the first time they met.

It had been during her third tournament, Naruto had been a participant, though at the time he was going under the name Urizen. They had both gone against each other in the finals with Pyrrha having been excited at the prospect of going against someone that could possibly beat her. Even more so when she found out she couldn't use her Semblance on his sword or the gauntlets and grieves he used, it made the fight more exciting that she couldn't use her Semblance and really had to work to beat him.

They had been evenly matched, but partway through the fight Naruto had unexpectedly surrendered, giving Pyrrha her third win in a row. This had obviously disappointed Pyrrha, having wanted to see who would really win, she had gone to find Naruto but hadn't been able to find him anywhere. This is the first time she's seen him since the tournament and she still wants to know why he surrendered.

"Why did you forfeit the match?" Pyrrha asked, having wanted to know why he gave up when he had the chance to win the tournament.

"Because I would have lost." Answered Naruto, surprising Pyrrha at how confident he sounded in that

"What? But we were fighting each other evenly, you could have won." Pyrrha argued

"No, while my Aura might have still been in the green, I was getting too tired to continue and if the match had gone on, you would have won anyway." Naruto said.

He was telling the truth, it had only been a few months since he recovered Yamato and he wanted to test himself to see how he measured up to when he wielded the blade as Vergil. The Mistral Regional Tournament had been a good opportunity, so he had entered under the name of the manifestation of his Devil Half. It proved to be beneficial in getting experience in wielding Yamato, but it had also been tiring, given while he knew how use the katana, his body was still young and couldn't keep up with the power. While he hid it well, the back-to-back matches had been tiring.

His match against Pyrrha though had really pushed to his limit, but in the end he would have exhausted himself before either of them could beat the other, so he forfeited the match and left to resume his training.

"However, if you ever wish for a rematch I would be more than happy to oblige. Just you and me, no tournament, no crowd." Naruto said, surprising Pyrrha at the offer before she smiled.

"I would like that very much." Said Pyrrha, as she really wanted to finally see which of them is truly stronger.

With that, Pyrrha went back to her sleeping bag, but not before wishing Naruto luck tomorrow, which he returned.

Naruto then heard a loud commotion and looked to see his sister, Ruby and Yang fighting in a comical dust cloud, making him groan before, thankfully, the lights went out.

'I feel like the coming days are going to be the start of many headaches for me.' Naruto thought, as he laid down and called it a night.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, that's right Yang is Dante's reincarnation, and yes her appearance has been changed to suit her new self, if none of you like that well to bad. Not only that but she's been going out and recollecting all her Devil Arms along with having recreated Ebony & Ivory. We also see Naruto and Weiss reuniting as well, along with a look into Weiss's thoughts concerning her brother, and we see Naruto has also met everyone's favorite champion, who will not die just clarifying that right now! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
